La raison
by cmwamisskika
Summary: Quand Drago réalise bon nombre de choses... Quand Hermione réalise les mêmes choses... il plane comme un brin d'amour dans l'air... DM/HG


Coucou tout le monde! Pour me faire pardonner de la longue attente entre les chapitres de mes deux fictions, même si ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation, je vous met une Song Fic abandonnée d'abords puis que j'ai retrouvée sur le fouillis de mes ecris dans mon petit ordinateur et que j'ai terminée! Lol sur la magnifique chanson "The reason" de Hobastank, j'espère que vous apprécierez; bonne lecture...

**Disclaimer:** Evidemment que rien ne m'appartient, tout est a Mdme Rowling!!

* * *

La raison.

_« Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de sang de bourbe »_

_« Allons Malefoy, tu as bien autre chose à la bouche tout de même ? C'est vrai quoi, fait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, je commence à me lasser a force d'entendre ce terme » _

_« Tu riras moins lorsque notre maître aura prit le pouvoir ! Il t'écrasera toi et tes semblables comme de vulgaires cafards que vous êtes ! »_

_« Oh ça y'est, il va me ressortir son beau discours de conquérant mangemort maintenant ! » se moqua Hermione. Au comble de la colère, Drago la plaqua si fort contre le mur, qu'elle en ferma les yeux de douleur…_

_« Écoute moi bien Granger… je ne me répéterais pas. Tu n'es rien… tu es une erreur de la nature et en aucun cas tu n'as le droit de te moquer de moi et mes convictions, bientôt je serais comme mon père hissé aux plus hauts sommets et tu seras la première a qui je me ferais un plaisir de faire ravaler ses paroles polluantes de sang impur… » Dit-il le visage très prêt du sien, trop prêt. Si prêt qu'Hermione sentit le souffle chaud de son homologue contrastant avec la froideur de sa voix. Elle ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, elle ne pleurerait pas, pas cette fois. Pourtant, il les avait vues et il en tirait une satisfaction sans bornes. Il aimait la faire souffrir, il aimait la faire pleurer, c'était devenu même un plaisir sadique._

_« Crois moi, quand tu t'apercevras que tu fais une belle erreur avec tes prétendues convictions, tu viendras pleurer a mes pieds pour demander asile DRAGO et moi ce jour là, je l'attends avec impatience car c'est moi qui pourrait sourire et je te laisserais dans ta misère de vie toi qui n'aime pas se faire dicter sa conduite, tu vas pourtant être servit au service de Voldemort » dit-elle la voix tout aussi glacial que lui et il avait frissonné quand elle avait prononcé son nom. Il la regarda, décidément cette vipère l'étonnerait toujours. Elle ne se démontait jamais, c'est peut être pour ça qu'il la provoquait sans arrêt. Il se pencha sur son oreille et lui susurra :_

_« Alors ça tu vois… j'en doute » et il l'avait lâché sans un regard pour elle était sortit._

_**Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite**_

_**Il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait**_

Drago, les yeux perdus dans le vague reprit ses esprits. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être aussi méchant, aussi mesquin… Quand bien même il les lui avait dites toutes ces choses, il n'en pensait pas un seul mot. Ce n'était pas lui ça, ce n'était qu'un masque, une façade façonnée par son père et le nom des Malefoy. Car quand il voyait Hermione à l'époque, toutes sortes de choses se passaient en lui et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne comprenait pas quels étaient ces sentiments qui étreignaient son cœur chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait au détour d'un couloir… il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, l'amitié, être heureux… tout ça étaient des sentiments et mots exilés de son esprit, interdit d'accès et en bon père qu'il était, Lucius Malefoy lui avait enseigné la haine, la rancœur, la colère, la cruauté… un Malefoy ne ressentais rien d'autre. Mais quand il voyait Hermione, il les sentait les petits papillons virevolter dans son abdomen. Il le sentait son cœur qui se mettait à battre a un rythme effréné. Et comme tout cela était inconnu a lui, il voulait en quelques sortes lui faire payer, elle était responsable de ce changement en lui et un Malefoy n'est pas habitué aux changements. Tout était sa faute a elle, qu'est ce qu'elle venait tout chambouler en lui ? De quel droit ? Alors il l'insultait… sorte d'exutoire et de fuite face a ses sentiments, c'était là la première règle à laquelle il transgressa : Un Malefoy ne fuit jamais ses responsabilités et pourtant lui c'est ce qu'il faisait avec elle ! Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent… il se trouvait dans la chambre des garçons, square Grimmaurt, un paquetage sur son lit, où il y mettait des vêtements, des objets personnels, des photos, bref tout le nécessaire pour un voyage.

_**Mais je continue d'apprendre**_

« Déjà prêt à partir ? » il releva la tête et un petit sourire vint se peindre sur son visage. Hermione se tenait adossée au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Comme tu vois » dit-il. Elle sourit et s'approcha du lit. Une photo était posée au dessus de tout dans son bric a brac. Elle la prit et sourit l'air nostalgique. C'était une photo d'elle et lui, encore a Poudlard. Quiconque aurait regardé le garçon blond, tournant avec la fille brune riant aux éclats dans ses bras, aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient encore insouciants. Mais ils étaient loin de l'être, même à Poudlard. C'était un moment heureux, un moment volé à la réalité du monde qui les entouraient à ce moment là et qui les entouraient encore aujourd'hui. Elle caressa la photo du bout des doigts et la reposa dans le sac à dos. Pendant ce cours laps de temps, il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il fallait qu'il lui dise, il avait déjà tellement attendu. Il devait au moins lui dire, être franc avec elle, car il partait pour un long voyage et peut être qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, il fallait qu'elle sache. Plus rien ne le retenait maintenant. Il n'avait plus peur de ses sentiments, depuis un moment, depuis qu'il s'était enfin raisonné et qu'il était devenu un membre a part entière du cercle d'amis si soudés d'Harry Potter. Il avait apprit le sens du mot 'amitié' et aujourd'hui même si ils étaient en guerre, il pouvait enfin avouer sans détour qu'il était 'heureux'.

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses**_

_**Donc je dois te dire avant de partir**_

_**Que je veux juste que tu saches**_

Elle s'était assise sur le bord de son lit, l'air songeuse et inquiète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il allait fermer sa valise. Elle leva les yeux sur lui.

« J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit toi qui part à ma place… » Avoua-t-elle.

« C'est pour ton bien » argumenta-t-il.

« Mon bien ? Drago, les trois hommes les plus importants a mes yeux vont risquer leur vie, dont un a ma place… ne me dit pas que c'est pour mon bien, car tant que vous ne serez pas rentrer, je n'irais pas bien… » Dit-elle en le regardant. Le cœur du jeune homme rata un battement après avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire…

« Alors comme ça, je suis important pour toi ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

« Bien sur que oui Drago ! Comment peux-tu encore poser la question ? » S'exclama-t-elle les sanglots dans la voix.

« Hey… c'était juste pour plaisanter Mia… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il en accourant auprès d'elle, l'air sérieux tout à coup. Elle détourna la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ses larmes couler, mais il la força à le regarder.

« Hey… »

« Excuse moi, c'est juste que… promet moi de faire attention d'accords ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sur que je ferais attention, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter pour moi »

« Bien sur que je m'inquiète… je ne plaisante pas Drago… tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, alors promet moi de faire attention »

« C'est promis… »

« LES ENFANTS, LE DINER EST PRET ! » cria Molly au bas des escaliers.

Sans rien ajouter, ils descendirent tout les deux dîner, Drago non sans être sérieusement ébranlé par les paroles de son amie…

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison**_

_**De changer celui que j'étais autrefois**_

_**Une raison de recommencer à zéro**_

_**Et la raison c'est toi**_

Au fil du dîner, tout le monde faisait comme si cela était un jour normal… ils riaient tous, insouciants comme ils auraient du l'être. Comme si la guerre ne grondait pas au dehors, comme si Harry, Ron et Drago ne partaient pas à l'aube d'ici quelques heures maintenant. Moins pénible que des au revoir sans doute, chacun gérait à sa manière le stress et la peur grandissante de ne pas voir revenir un frère, un ami ou un petit ami. Chacun mettait de l'eau dans son vin pour que cette soirée soit comme si c'était la dernière qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble. Même si en leur fort intérieur ils espéraient que tout se passe bien, qu'ils reviennent saints et sauf. De tous, Hermione et Ginny étaient les plus enclines à la panique. Et c'est ce qui faisait qu'à plusieurs reprises au cours du dîner, Hermione jetait de petit regard vers Drago qui lui, n'avait de cesse de la regarder, de l'observer. Il en était fou, mais comment lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cet aveu aujourd'hui, comme ca alors qu'il partait le lendemain et qu'il se pouvait qu'il ne revienne jamais. Oui mais si il était trop tard ? S'il ne revenait pas ? elle devait savoir… au moins savoir que grâce a elle, il avait changé… que grâce a elle, il était devenu de quelqu'un de bien… oui mais comment lui dire, sans lui en dire trop et puis, qui disait qu'elle partageait les même sentiments que lui ? Personne… pourtant une petite voix intérieure ne cessait de lui répéter que s'il n'essayait pas, il ne le saurait jamais. Hermione qui discutait avec Harry et Ron releva pour une énième fois les yeux et sourit doucement en voyant que Drago la fixait. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait également et personne ne semblait se soucier de cet échange, là, à cette table où tant de monde avait défilé, et où tant de monde mangeait là en ce moment. Drago lui sourit timidement en retour, il y'avait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, ce je ne sais quoi qui l'avait fait succomber dés l'instant où il avait comprit qui était réellement Hermione Granger et il sut, il devait le lui dire, il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher plus longtemps.

_**Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée**_

_**C'est une chose avec laquelle je dois vivre tous les jours**_

_**Et toute la douleur que je t'ai fait subir**_

_**J'espère que je pourrai l'effacer**_

_**Et être celui qui sèche tes larmes**_

_**C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu entendes**_

Le soir même, Hermione était dans sa chambre comme tous les soirs, sauf que ce soir elle était seule. Ginny avait déserté pour passer la nuit avec Harry… Ron lui qui partageait sa chambre avec le survivant, était parti rejoindre sa petite amie a deux pas de là… et Drago… se dirigeait vers la chambre d'Hermione d'un pas peu sur, mais courageux. Il arriva devant la porte et se stoppa en inspirant bien fort pour se donner du courage et finit par frapper.

« Entrez »

« C'est moi »

« Ah » sourit-elle « entre » dit-elle en fermant son livre pour lui donner toute son attention. Il s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord, tandis qu'elle repliait ses jambes contre son torse, appuyé à sa tête de lit, tout en le regardant. Il la regarda à son tour, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa.

« Quoi ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Non rien »

« Mais si, dis moi » insista-t-elle.

« C'est juste que… ça paraît tellement surréaliste ! » dit-il. Elle sourit doucement.

« C'est vrai » admit-elle.

« Moi, dans ta chambre… on est amis » poursuivit-il.

« Oui, amis… » Dit-elle d'un air pensif laissant un silence s'installer entre eux.

« Tu avais dit que tu me laisserais… » Commença-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa rêverie.

« Tu m'avais dis que tu me laisserais dans ma misérables vie le jour où je viendrais demander asile… ce soir là, cette dispute je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et pourtant, tu n'en a rien fait… » Poursuivit-il. Elle ne rit pas, ni ne sourit. Elle avait juste les yeux… tristes.

« C'était il y a longtemps, oublie ça j'étais en colère » répondit-elle, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Oui, contre moi ! Encore et toujours moi, je n'ai jamais été capable que de te faire du mal… »

« Drago… »

« Non, écoute ! C'est la vérité. Pourquoi Hermione ? Pourquoi m'as-tu donné une chance, alors que je ne la méritais pas ? Je n'ai jamais manifesté une once de gentillesse envers toi, je t'ai toujours insultée, rabaissée… et quand j'y repense, je me dégoûte moi-même de l'être que j'étais, alors pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu a y gagner ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Parce que contrairement a ce que tu penses, tu le mérite. Tout le monde mérite une seconde chance et personne n'est parfait Drago »

« Je sais… mais je ne comprends pas. Tu es tellement… gentille, compréhensible… quand je pense a la manière dont tu t'es battue pour moi, pour défendre ma cause. En vérité, je crois que je t'ai toujours admiré tu sais. Rien ne t'obligeait et tu l'as fait. Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu te faire, ou te dire… je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te remercier, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans toi, si j'en suis là c'est grâce a toi et c'est une dette dont je ne pourrais peut être jamais m'acquitter… » Dit-il de manière douloureuse qui fit fermer les yeux de la jeune fille en vain, puisque les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Alors ne considèrent pas ça comme un service, mais plutôt comme un cadeau… » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante en rouvrant les yeux. Il la regarda, ne sachant que répondre. Elle avait toujours réponse à tout de toute façon.

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison**_

_**De changer celui que j'étais autrefois**_

_**Une raison de recommencer à zéro**_

_**Et la raison c'est toi **_

Il s'approcha d'elle et pencha sa tête en avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent son front. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'il se retira. Il posa une main sur sa joue, et elle se nicha dedans, ne voulant pas que sa main quitte sa peau.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-il avant de se relever et de tourner les talons pour repartir.

« Attend » entendit-il alors qu'il atteignait la porte. Elle s'était levée et s'était approchée de lui.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » demanda-t-elle. Il se retourna, l'observant. Elle était si belle, là comme un ange devant lui. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, juste un pantalon de pyjama et une blouse à fine bretelle. Ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humide de sa douche et elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes, mais il l'aimait a en mourir, oh oui. Elle s'approcha hésitante.

« La vérité, c'est que moi aussi je t'ai toujours admiré… et bien plus encore. Je… la simple idée de savoir que je risque de ne plus jamais te revoir me terrifie ! La simple idée de savoir que tu risque ta vie là bas me terrifie… et la simple idée de m'avouer enfin que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi me terrifie pour les deux premières raisons. Alors ne me dis pas que tu ne mérite pas ma confiance où celle de nos amis, car c'est faux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de bon et rien que pour ça, je prierais tout les cieux pour qu'ils te laissent revenir saint et sauf. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas craquer devant toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, tu es ma drogue, je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans te revoir sourire, vivre sans humer le parfum que tu dégage… vivre sans toi » pleura-t-elle. Il ne l'avait pas interrompue, pas une seule fois. Il se trouvait lâche, il était venu lui avouer qu'il aimait et au final c'était défilé, et c'était elle qui avait dit exactement tout ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ne cessait de la regarder, luttant contre l'envie de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser sur le champ. Comme si elle avait lu en lui, elle continua.

« Et peu importe ce que tu es venu me dire ce soir… je sais que c'est ce que tu penses toi aussi et tu es tout sauf lâche Drago… tu es unique a ta manière, en tout cas tu l'es pour moi et je t'aime… et ça me bouffe » termina-t-elle toujours en sanglot. Sans attendre une minute de plus, il combla le vide entre eux, attrapant son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour dont il pouvait faire preuve. S'il n'était pas capable de le lui dire, il le lui ferait ressentir. Ses lèvres et ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes, mais il n'en avait cure. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec autant d'énergie et de passion que lui. Pourtant, ses jambes flageolaient et elle se sentit défaillir. Il la rattrapa et la souleva, ne quittant pas un instant ses lèvres. Il la coucha sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus d'elle lorsqu'il daigna enfin abandonner ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je ne voulais pas, mais c'est trop dur… » Dit-il en un murmure.

« Chut… » Dit-elle.

« Mia, je risque de ne jamais revenir » dit-il en la regardant. Elle sourit l'air triste.

« Dans ce cas, faisons de cette nuit, un moment magique et inoubliable » murmura-t-elle en levant légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser plus doucement cette fois. Elle venait d'achever de détruire les dernières barrières qu'il s'était construites pour ne pas céder et il ne s'en plaignit pas…

_**Je ne suis pas une personne parfaite**_

_**Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire toutes ces choses**_

_**Donc je dois te dire avant de partir**_

_**Que je veux juste que tu saches**_

Il lui fit l'amour, comme jamais encore dans sa vie il ne l'avait fait à aucune fille. Voulant lui prouver qu'il regrettait tout ses actes passés, voulant lui montrer a quel point il tenait a elle finalement. Et ça, elle l'avait bien compris, ce n'était plus le même depuis bien longtemps et elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps également, qu'elle cru que jamais il ne viendrait ! Elle se laissa aller, l'aimant comme jamais, profitant de ce moment peut être unique, ou peut être le premier d'une longue série car elle gardait en elle l'espoir qu'il reviendrait saint et sauf. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne pensait a rien d'autre qu'a lui et ses mot doux… ses 'je t'aime' qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille. Une explosion de sensation l'assaillait, et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante et aimée de toute sa vie. Au final, il retomba gracieusement sur elle sans trop lui faire mal, la respiration saccadée. Et elle sourit… ses larmes se mêlèrent a son sourire, elle était heureuse, en même temps que terrorisée, paradoxe très dur a gérer… il se posa a ses coté et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage, comme si sa vie en dépendait et ils s'endormirent lovés l'un contre l'autre, laissant derrière eux les derniers vestiges de leur vie passée, avec les bases d'une nouvelle vie qui resterait pourtant en suspens un moment…

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, nue comme un verre entourée de son drap blanc, elle trouva une rose et un parchemin a ses cotés. D'un air serein, elle prit la rose et la porta à ses narines, humant le parfum qu'elle dégageait. Avec délicatesse, elle prit le parchemin et entreprit de le lire. Elle sourit…

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison**_

_**De changer celui que j'étais autrefois**_

_**Une raison de recommencer à zéro**_

_**Et la raison c'est toi **_

_**Je me suis trouvé une raison de montrer**_

_**Une partie de moi que tu ne connaissais pas**_

_**Une raison pour tout ce que je fais**_

_**Et la raison c'est toi**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

Elle pressa la lettre contre son cœur et ferma les yeux en s'adossant contre la tête de son lit. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il reviendrait. L'espoir est parfois tout ce qui permet a un cœur de battre, a une vie de continuer, car si il n'y a plus d'espoir, il n'y a plus de vie. Et même si l'attente fait mourir, Hermione elle tiendrait inlassablement, car elle savait désormais qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Verdict Lady's and Gentleman's ?

Review? or not Review? si not review... I killed you!! xD

Gros bisoux

Jess


End file.
